To Catch A Prince
Log Title: To Catch A Prince Characters: Artemis, Baroness, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: 25 July 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Artemis takes a team of Alley-Vipers into Crown City to capture Al-Alawi's prince. Artemis is in the Crown City, in a small building on the grounds of one of the many palaces. She radios into the Major, than waits for a response, while idly munching on some of the local cuisine, goat's meat on flat bread, with some kind of sauce that smells as repugnant as the goat the meat originally came from. The Alley-Vipers with her exchange glances wondering how she can stomach such food. Artemis says, "Major, I think I have located the Prince. His harem is well guarded... And the half-naked women strutting around here act like someone important is around." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged, Artemis. Do you think you can get in?" Artemis says, "Getting in won't be hard. Noisy, but doable. Getting out, on the other hand, might require some back up. We'll have to take down the guards, and it'll be noisy, they are too spread out for silent take downs, and there are not enough of us to sneak up behind them all at once... I only have Alley-Vipers, not Range-, or Night-Vipers." Said Alley-Vipers glare at her for that comment, than shrug. They are trained for Urban work, not that sneaky crap. Major Bludd says, "Get the prince. I'll send exfiltration units." Artemis says, "Copy that." Major Bludd flips open his tent door and stomps out into the camp. His helmet tucked under his arm, he flips through the available air units listing on his handheld. Major Bludd says, "Interrogator, report. Are you available to take a Mamba wing out to Crown City?" Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir! I will be there soon. I am glad Artemis found him." Over Kill says, "Excellent. I have BATs searching the ground for Scarlett. If you wish, I can bring some in to cover as well. Good job, Artemis." Artemis looks at the Alley-Vipers, "Allright, you get your wish. We go full Offensive in 5 minutes. Red Leader, take Red 2 though 4 behind the Building, and get into position, on my mark, assault the building, taking down the guards, Red 5 will take the rest of Red team and assault this side. Gold Team will hold this position for Exfiltration, while I take Green Team into the building to find the Prince. Anyone but the Prince is expendable." The Alley-Vipers salute, and move out. When they are in position, they signal Artemis. Major Bludd heads for the camp's makeshift airfield and climbs aboard a Rattler jet. He gives the pilot orders and coordinates, then calls orders into his radio. Major Bludd says, "I'm mounting up and heading out for Artemis' exfil. Gristle, you're in charge until we return. Find Scarlett, or at the least keep her from infiltrating our camp." Interrogator says, "Over Kill and I will continue the search for Scarlett then." Artemis nods slightly to Green Team, the team with the best sneaky Alley Vipers, although they really are not all that sneaky. They begin to move forward. She speaks softly into her radio.... Artemis says, "Red Team, begin your Assault." ... And shots ring out in Crown City. At the Harem Palace, Guards fall, and some return fire, wildly. Interrogator says, "Cancel that, I will take the Mambas to Crown City." Mamba #726> Interrogator radios the other Mambas and they fly off to Crown City to assist with the misson. Over Kill says, "We are yours to deploy, sirs." The Head Body Guard hears the shots, and frowns. In Arabic, he shouts, "Cobra is here for the Prince. Defend him with your life. We have no way out!" Bludd's Rattler lifts off and also heads for Crown City. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, take a Vector unit to Crown City to assist in Artemis' exfiltration. We must capture the crown prince." Artemis leads her team into the Palace, methodically clearing the rooms. Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Six, we're going in." One of the vectors hovers over crown city, just above the cloudline. It tries to stay out of sight, following Artemis as she works. It's not long before the Rattler arrives on the outskirts of Crown City. The pilot follows Artemis' signal, flying low over the tops of buildings. Mamba #726> Interrogator leads the Mambas over the city, following the faster Rattler at a distance. Major Bludd says, "Artemis, status report." Artemis says, "My Team is inside the Harem Palace, Grid Coordinates Alpha Niner Delta Five. We are encountering fanatical Resistance.... Even the Harem Girls have taken up arms, but it is nothing we can not handle." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Exfil is enroute. ETA five minutes." Artemis is in the process of gutting a tall, half-naked woman with her Cybernetic claws as she is speaking over her radio. She tosses the dying woman aside. She looks around, and frowns. "He must be on a lower floor. This floor is clear." She motions to the stairs, and leads Green Team down them.... Artemis says, "Red Team, secure the Main Floor. Nothing goes down Stairs, nothing comes up from below without my approval." The Rattler swings around the eastern side of the palace, ignoring the small-arms fire coming up from the guards stationed on the ground below. Major Bludd says, "Interrogator, give those palace guards a little something to chew on, won't you?" Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir. All Mambas, fire when ready!" Mamba #726> Interrogator fires his machine guns at the building, and the other Mambas do likewise, filling the sky with lead. As Artemis' team moves down the stairs a hail of small arms fire greets them. Luckily she is short, and the Alley-Vipers have armor. Most rounds pass right over her, or bounce off the Alley-Vipers. Fire is returned and the begin to clear the Basement, slowly, only firing when they have a clear, identified target. Major Bludd says, "Have eyes on the prince yet, Artemis?" Artemis says, "Negative... But if he is here, we will soon." Major Bludd has the pilot set the Rattler down on the roof of the building next door. A man stands up, and yells out, "Enough! I surrender. No more of my people need to die!" Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Mambas, keep the building covered. Let us know when and where to pick you up from, Artemis." Destro says, "I have been informed that there is trouble in Crown City. Do you need the grenadiers to back you?" Major Bludd says, "We've got it well in hand, Destro." Interrogator says, "We will do so, Sir." A short argument between this man and his bodyguard ensues, and eventually the Crown prince steps forward, hands high, to Artemis. "Let them live, and you can take me to your Commander." Artemis grins, and punches the Prince in the stomach, bowling him over, "Bow to me when you say that." She turns to her Alley-Vipers, "Execute them." She cuffs the Prince, and pulls him up the stairs to the sounds of full Automatic gun fire ripping the guards apart. Artemis says, "I have the Prince." Over Kill says, "My forces have the area secure. We're staying above patriot range. Ah! Good to hear!" Baroness says, "Major Bludd is on site, it would be his call... If he doesn't think they are needed, than they are not needed, but we do appreciate the offer Destro." Artemis says, "Those Patriot sites have been destroyed, Over Kill. The City is clear of all air defenses." Interrogator says, "Victory!" Baroness says, "Not until he signs the peace agreement, Interrogator." Over Kill says, "Good. Once we have the prince.. should we leave it standing?" Major Bludd says, "Is the building's interior secure?" Artemis says, "No one alive in here, Sir." Over Kill says, "I'm sending BATs to your location, Artemis. You'll need an escort." Artemis says, "All Alley-Viper Teams, Return to Gold Team's Location." Artemis says, "Meet us at The building next to the Palace, Over Kill." Over Kill says, "Confimed. I am in the Vector. Descending next to the palace." Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, are you on-site? You made no radio contact for some time." Over Kill says, "I have been above the stratosphere with the Vectors, trying to avoid detection." Major Bludd says, "Collect Artemis, her team, and her quarry and wait to be escorted by the rest of the air team back to our camp." Destro says, "Very well. Transcarpathia will be very interested to hear what you plan to do with the Prince's lands. And oil reserves." Major Bludd says, "Mambas, stand by." Over Kill says, "Confirmed. We are waiting outside the palace now." Baroness says, "We plan on taking the country, and using the oil for Cobra." Over Kill has landed a Vector next to the palace, as ordered. The cockpit opens, as well as the cargo bays. "Enter." it states quietly. Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir, standing by." Artemis says, "All Alley-Vipers, move to the Vector. Mount up." Artemis pulls the Prince, who is now trying to pull away, but after hearing his guards executed, who blames him, towards the Vector. She flings him to the ground, and moves to cover the Vipers running for the Vector, "Someone push Porkins!" The Rattler's engines whine loudly, even at idle speed, as Bludd waits for confirmation of Artemis' team's secure arrival on the Vector. The Alley-Viper in question would glare at Artemis, but his mask prevents it, "Hey! I've seen Star Wars, Ma'am!" He runs a little faster, as the rest of Red Team laughs. The last Alley Viper gets aboard, finally, and Artemis calls out to Over Kill, "Take off... You can drop the Alley-Vipers off at the Edge of the City, at Grid Coordinates Alpha One Echo One, and they can pick up the Rages, and use them to Return to Base." Artemis says, "We are aboard." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Flight group, return to base. We'll wait for the Vector to drop the Alley-Vipers, then continue escort until we're home." At Bludd's command, the Rattler lifts off and moves into formation with the Vector. Interrogator says, "Yes, Major." Mamba #726> Interrogator and the rest of the Mambas get into position and escort the Vector back to base. Baroness says, "By the way, Destro. Care to explain how the Kingsnake ended up at Castle Destro?" Destro says, "The Kingsnake? Interesting. I knew we had some visitors a few months back. I did not know they left their equipment behind. I can return it to the Island for you A.. Baroness." Baroness says, "Already done. I tracked it down. Last pilot was your son. It does keep a log." Baroness says, "And Security Tapes." Destro says, "Good to hear. I'll speak to Alexander when I see him next." Baroness says, "As will I." Destro says, "Let me handle this. Your property will be returned. My son will be dealt with." Baroness says, "I already GOT MY Property back." she snaps. "I went to Trans Carpathia myself and got it." Destro says, "Interesting that I was not informed. I would have prepared a suitable welcome." Destro says, "If your property was returned, then I do not see why you need to discuss this further with Alexander." Major Bludd says, "Curiosity, perhaps, over why the thing was at your castle in the first place." Over Kill nods. "Confirmed." he orders the Vectors to lift off. "taking the vipers back to base." Over Kill says, "Taking the vipers back to base." Major Bludd says, "The Alley-Vipers are to be dropped at the edge of the city, Over Kill, so they can retrieve the Rages." Over Kill says, "Understood. Taking the Vipers to the city edge." As the Rattler flies along with the group, Bludd makes a note on his handheld. "Have the techos check the new Over Kill unit's info processors," he taps. "Misses details sometimes." Destro says, "Still....it is rude to travel to another country without a proper announcement. I could have taken it as hostilities. If it were anyone else..." Baroness says, "It is rude to steal Cobra Property, and take it where it does not belong. Perhaps I should convene a High Council, and see if Charges should be levied against him? Or, you drop your little concern over the rudeness of my entry into your country, where, last I checked, some of my belongings may still be residing in a storage closest of Castle Destro... Like my Collection of "The Beatles" on Vinyl...." Artemis waits for the ride to be over. She stares at the Prince, an evil glint in her eye. Baroness says, "Or perhaps I just send Storm Shadow to retrieve them....?" Destro says, "Perhaps I could also talk to Nato about invading countries. I was hoping this would come to neither, and I could resolve the situation with my own subordinate instead of exchanging petty threats. Your items, all of them, will be returned to the island. I do not want any more international incidents, or my honour questioned further." Destro says, "I am, of course, hoping it does not come to this. Neither one of us want a war, nor can we afford it." Baroness says, "I don't forsee you really talking to Nato. So I doubt it will be an issue." Destro says, "And I don't forsee you invading Transcarpathia. Don't you tire of this? We always worked better as allies then enemies." It doesn't take long for the air group to reach Cobra's camp. With local air power and ground-to-air threats neutralised, the journey is a quiet one. Baroness says, "I never planned on invading TC, unless you attacked us. So as long as you don't start a war with Cobra, you have nothing to fear." Destro says, "I have no intentions of starting a war with Cobra. However.. I also am not intimidated by your army." Baroness says, "I just wish you would stop defending people that don't need, or should I say, deserve your defense. Let your son defend his own actions." Destro says, "I will defend all loyal members of my armies." Baroness says, "Even when he steals from me?" Destro says, "Obviously, we are not Cobra. And he will be reprimanded for stealing Cobra property." Baroness says, "I should hope so..." Destro says, "If you wish to be personally present, that could be arranged." Baroness says, "That will not be necessary, although, an apology would be appreciated, sent from him, to me." Destro says, "I can try to arrange that." Artemis stares at the Prince, "So, Princey, want to pray for your life to be over, or would you like to live a little longer?" Her words are in Arabic. Baroness says, "That is all I can ask, I suppose." Destro says, "Thank you. I would like to arrange a meeting with you, in the future as well. To discuss the unity of our nations." The Prince makes no response. He just looks at the woman as if she is beneath him. Baroness says, "I am sure, after we take control of Al-Alawi, such a meeting can be arranged. I am leaving shortly to take command of the forces there." Over Kill looks to the Prince. "He's not going to speak to us directly. He'll need someone with a more.. gentle touch." Major Bludd says, "Take the prince to the brig in the TerrorDrome, Artemis. Unless he's decided to give us what we've asked for." Destro says, "Understood. If you need assistance, Transcarpathia backs you on this endeavor." Artemis grins, "He'll speak to me.... He just needs convincing, Over Kill. I know Muslim men... they all need convincing to speak to infidels, especially women." She grabs the Prince's arm, and pulls him off the Vector, pulling him to the TerrorDrome. Artemis says, "Copy." Major Bludd's Rattler sets down at the airfield, kicking up plumes of desert sand. Bludd climbs down from the craft and heads for the Terror Drome. Over Kill tilts his head. "I am neither man or woman. Maybe he'd talk to me." He chuckles, moving in closer. Scarlett is once again on her hill top, this time, she decides it is time to cause a little trouble for Cobra. Just a snipe and run. Interrogator says, "I will be continuing the search for Scarlett, unless I am needed elsewhere?" Major Bludd says, "If we need you to crack the prince, Interrogator, I'll call for you. For now, do locate Scarlett. After all, the prince has just arrived. We wouldn't want him to leave unexpectedly, would we?" Interrogator says, "No, Sir!" Over Kill says, "I can have BATs with thermal sensors comb the desert for her." Mamba #726> Interrogator watches as the other Mambas land and stays in the air. He begins flying a search pattern near the TerrorDrome. Major Bludd says, "Do that, Over Kill. I'll be in the 'Drome having a chat with the prince." Major Bludd stalks across the sand and enters the Terror Drome. Category:2011 Category:Logs